Kid Flash
"If I say I'm gonna be somewhere, I'll be there like a Flash!" – Bart Allen (Smallville S4EP5, 'Run') Kid Flash is a superhero, Honorary Titan, sidekick of the Flash, and the boyfriend of Jinx. Powers Kid Flash can move at super-human speeds. He can also use this to vibrate his body through his worst fears like dying alone, and commitment. Weaknesses His only known weakness seems to be electromagnetic fields. History Early life Bart Allen was born in the future suffering from hyper metabolism. Aging too fast, this adolescent was sent back in time where Wally West was able to reset his sickness with a race around the world. Now in the present time Bart Allen becomes the hero "impulse" using his super speed and impulsive demeanor as the Flash's sidekick. He later became the second Kid Flash. Teen Titans At some point, he left his mentor to become independent and make a name for himself, only to become one of the Teen Titans later on. He came to Jump City after the Titans East, following a period of filling in for the Titans, had been called back to their headquarters. He quickly came to blows with the H.I.V.E. Five, who couldn't at first apprehend him. However, Kid Flash took a close personal interest in their leader, Jinx. He eventually revealed himself at the museum, where Jinx was alone and trying to steal back the necklace. Kid Flash tried convincing Jinx to leave the H.I.V.E. Five and join him to fight crime, but Jinx blasted him with her hex and the H.I.V.E. Five arrived, ready to take Kid Flash down. However, Kid Flash decided to stick around and fight, but his confidence overtook him, and he slipped on a puddle of water and was knocked unconscious by Jinx. He was captured and Jinx contacted Madame Rouge of the Brotherhood of Evil to present Kid Flash to her in order to win her respect and thus become a recognized villainess. But Kid Flash decided not to stick around for that and escaped, but not without first dismantling the H.I.V.E. Five's headquarters. Kyd Wykkyd's stealth, See-More 's see through vision, Gizmo's technical weapons, and Jinx's hex blasts proved no use; Kid Flash is just too fast for them. Exasperated, Rouge went after him, Jinx did as well, desperate to prove her worth to Rouge. Rouge found him first and engaged Kid Flash in an arduous chase; Kid Flash only barely managed to get away and hide in a warehouse, where he was found by Jinx. She disabled him and presented him to Madame Rouge as her prisoner, but Rouge struck her aside. Then Kid Flash was released by Jinx and she struck Madame Rouge, letting Kid Flash get away. Jinx decided to change her ways of evil and joined forces with Kid Flash. When the Brotherhood of Evil finally executed its plans to eliminate all young superheroes around the world, Kid Flash and Jinx (although Jinx didn't have a communicator while Kid Flash did) were among the few who managed to elude capture. The two were the last to arrive at the Brotherhood's base. Kid Flash made up for his absence by carrying off all the unconscious, defeated villains to the freeze machine, where they were made into statues, while Jinx knocked Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Billy Numerous unconscious, as well as making Mother Mae-Eye disappear and taking down Madame Rogue. Teen Titans GO! Kid Flash makes several appearances in the Teen Titans Go! comic series. He and Jinx have since formed a romantic relationship, but it occasionally falls on rocky times since Kid Flash still can't suppress his flirtatious nature. In issue #34 he participates in a racing competition against Más y Menos, but he loses the race because he flirts with Raven, Argent, and other female Titans on the way and infuriates Jinx. In issue #36 Jinx is captured by the Gordanians, with Kid Flash helpless to stop them. Eventually, thanks to him, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Speedy, Beast Boy, and Robin, his girlfriend was freed along with the other captured Titans. In issue #39, they are together, though their relationship is a bit strained at the time. When Kid Flash tries to apprehend Andre Le Blanc, he is hindered by Larry, who is on a match-making quest with Cupid's bow and arrows and inadvertently makes three female pedestrians (one an elderly lady) fall in love with Kid Flash, unintentionally inciting Jinx's jealousy once more. In issue #53, Kid Flash and Jinx have since moved to Keystone City where they continue to fight crime. After a cold encounter with one of Jinx's former boyfriends and his sister, she and Kid Flash share their first official kiss. Teen Titans Season 6 Speed Demons 2.0 he was looking for someone to co write an episode of jacob and zoey when he bumped into craig sylvester who then befriened him immediately. Cold Air Kid Flash later took over protecting Jump City with Jinx and Alex Lang while the Titans were in Gotham. Kid Flash then helped Jinx and Alex make a welcome home feast for the Titans, with Kid Flash staying with Jinx until Superboy and Raven recovered. When Plasmus attacked, Kid Flash prepared to help, asking why they had a giant high chair before Raven remarked that it was a long story. Kid Flash then left with Jinx once Superboy developed super breath and saved them from Plasmus. Trivia *Bart has been quoted on several occasions stating that he would never become Kid Flash. *Bart once had a Green Lantern tattoo on his left shoulder, as a means of helping to secure his secret identity as Kid Flash. However, due to his accelerated healing, his skin perceived the tattoo ink as a poison and quickly purged it from his system. *Batman is often credited with providing Bart the nickname Impulse. This is erroneous as it was Bart who gave himself the name after Wally West accused him of being too "impulsive." *Best friends are Superboy, Robin, and Wonder Girl. *According to Beast Boy at the beginning of "Calling All Titans", Kid Flash already had a communicator even though it wasn't shown how he got it. *Even though he had a communicator, Kid Flash wasn't ambushed by the Brotherhood of Evil. *Out of the four guys with obvious crushes on Jinx, (Cyborg, See-more, Kid Kold, and Kid Flash), he is the only one who succeeds in stealing her heart. *Kid Flash is voiced by Michael Rosenbaum, who was the voice of Wally West/Flash in the animated Justice League series. He also voiced Barry Allen/Flash in Justice League Doom. *Rosenbaum also acted Lex Luthor in Smallville. Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Allens Category:Fathers Category:Super Speed